Cautiva en la Oscuridad (Delena)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Elena a su corta edad había aprendido que el mundo no era un lugar seguro, que la oscuridad era la única alternativa viable para alcanzar su destino, pero ¿qué pasa cuando la oscuridad te trae un futuro diferente? ¿qué pasa cuando te cruzas con alguien que necesita ser salvado?


_Hola a todos._

_Siento no haber actualizado con mi maratón de Enredados pero debido a un problema (que más abajo explico) he decidido no actualizar, primero porque estoy muy enfadada y segundo, necesito solucionar este problema antes de nada. Tal vez dentro de unos días suba o puede que no, pero que algo quede claro **NO** voy abandonar por un bache en el camino._

_A cambio de todas las molestias dejo aquí un OS como regalo de navidad atrasado. Es raro y muy cortito pero espero que os guste._

_¡Felices Fiestas!_

* * *

**Título:** Cautiva En La Oscuridad.

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Pairings: **Damon &amp; Elena. (Delena)

**Rating: **+16

**Argumento: **Elena a su corta edad había aprendido que el mundo no era un lugar seguro, que la oscuridad era la única alternativa viable para alcanzar su destino, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando la oscuridad te trae un futuro diferente? ¿qué pasa cuando te cruzas con alguien que necesita ser salvado?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, en general del show "The Vampire Diaries"

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Cautiva En La Oscuridad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lluvia.

El olor a húmedo era agradable, Elena podía pasarse horas y horas mirando por la ventana, viendo la lluvia golpear sin delicadeza sus cristales, su reflejo descompuesto, incluso el exterior, tal vez esto último es lo que más le gustaba, perderse en su propio mundo, imaginando como vivían las personas que pasaban cada mañana a unos metros de distancia, no solo era entretenido -amaba inventarse historias, incluso diálogos si veía que alguien hablaba por teléfono o iban acompañados- sino también gratificante, porque así su mente estaba sumergida en otra cosa que no fuese su realidad.

Porque su realidad no era nada agradable, Elena Gilbert a su corta edad vivía encerrada en un mundo que ni ella entendía, aún era joven, no había vivido ni la mitad de las miserias que vivía la gente en su casa, pero eso no quitaba que la pequeña no se diese cuenta que las cosas en su vida no eran iguales a las del exterior.

Los mundanos, como la mayor parte de la gente que vivía en este casa los llamaba, vivían en un mundo normal donde la mitad de las cosas que pasaba en ese lugar no sería consideradas morales. Los mundanos era esa gente que paseaba a través de las ventanas, caminaba con prisa, hablaban por teléfono o disfrutaban de una mañana nublada más, típica de Mystic Falls.

Ella no era una mundana, no caminaba por el mundo ni mucho menos llegaría a ser una persona como esas que paseaban por delante de sus narices.

Esa gente no sabía la suerte que tenían.

Una mano se posó en su pequeño hombro, Elena como tantas otras veces, se giró tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa, delante suya se encontraba Meredith, era mucho más mayor que ella, ya tenía la edad para salir de ese lugar y conocer mundo.

\- Lena. -susurró tomando su rostro entre las manos.- Feliz cumpleaños.

Celebrar los cumpleaños era algo totalmente prohíbido y más para las personas como ellas que eso simbolizaba una cuenta atrás sin retorno, Elena acababa de cumplir diez años, dentro de siete ya podría irse de allí acompañada por uno de esos caballeros de ojos oscuros, por eso no entendía porque la gente odiaba celebrar el cumpleaños, aún le quedaban siete años para asimilar que eso era algo malo.

Meredith le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan contagiosa pero a diferencia de las otras veces la pequeña Elena no le correspondió, una parte de ella, desconfiaba de esa sonrisa porque hacía menos de unas horas era Meredith la que gritaba y lloraba a pleno pulmón suplicando por su vida.

\- Meredith.

La voz estridente de Klaus Mikaelson paralizó a toda la sala, Elena podía jurar que incluso la lluvia había parado con su entrada, pero no tuvo tiempo para comprobarlo, porque detrás de Klaus apareció la figura de un hombre muy apuesto, vestido completamente de negro, lo más llamativo de él no fue su ropa, ni tampoco que estuviese detrás de Klaus sino ese par de ojos azules brillantes que se clavaron en ella.

En Elena.

Meredith sonrió de vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a Klaus. Niklaus Mikaelson era el protector de la casa, aunque era tan peligroso como los mismos caballeros que venían a por las chicas, pero aún así se hacía respestar, había criado a todas esas niñas, incluida a Elena, si Meredith corría a sus brazos quería decir que la chica no iba a irse de allí, entonces, ¿por qué estaba ese hombre ahí en la puerta? ¿por qué Klaus se iba y el chico no?

A su corta edad Elena había aprendido a estar pendiente incluso del último detalle.

El muchacho de penetrantes ojos azules cruzó la estancia, todos los allí presentes murmuraron, clavaron la vista en él o simplemente salieron de allí al ver que no venían a por ellos, pero Elena, que era la primera que tenía que haberse marchado no solo se quedó ahí, fija en el suelo sino que encima se acercó también a él, había algo en ese chico que la atraía irremediablemente, ¿tal vez ese aura de calor y oscuridad? ¿el dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules? la pequeña Elena no lo tenía muy claro, simplemente sintió que lo mejor era acercarse a él, se sentía bien así.

\- Hola. -le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Hola. -la sonrisa del muchacho era deslumbrante, pero lo mejor era su voz, aterciopelada, Elena sintió como por fin había algo más importante que la lluvia o la vida de los mundanos, ese chico había captado todo su mundo, por primera vez sintió que había algo interesante en ese lugar.- Soy Damon, ¿y tú?

\- Elena.

A veces estos pequeños encuentros marcan un antes y un después en nuestra vida, Elena era muy joven cuando eso pasó, ella no podía sentir realmente la conexión que los unió en ese momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Damon no solo vio a la imagen de su pequeña hija Katherine en Elena, sino también un milagro, porque aunque Damon nunca lo tuvo claro, Elena Gilbert le salvaría en muchos sentidos posibles.

Desde ese día hasta su mayoría de edad, Elena recibió las constantes visitas de Damon, donde esté siempre le día un nuevo secreto sobre su vida, todos sus cumpleaños a partir de ese momento era símobolo de una alegría inmensa pero al mismo tiempo de un dolor infernal, Damon solo la visitaba por su parecido a su hija, aunque se alegró muchísimo cuando, en su quinceavo cumpleaños, Damon le regaló un diario, no entendió muy bien porqué, hasta que leyó la primera página.

_Querida Elena;_

_He pasado toda mi vida esperando que la sangre de tu familia diese sus frutos, cuando me enamoré de Katerina supe que nada sería fácil, todos mis miedos dieron su fruto el día en que nació la pequeña Katherine, cuando mi hija murió a la corta edad de quince años supe que mi mundo se había acabado, pero entonces recordé el poder que tenía el apellido de mi difunta mujer, ella, su familia materna tenía en sus venas un poder curativo, el poder de las réplicas, he estado esperando más de 150 años para ver obrar el milagro, ver nacer a mi hija de nuevo, por un momento creí que había sucedido, cuando discutí contigo en tu catorceavo cumpleaños pensé que hablaba por ti los celos, ahora me he dado cuenta que no, he estado actuando de forma considerada contigo, te quiero muchísimo no me malinterpretes, pero me dejé llevar, tu no eres Katerina, ni mucho menos eres mi hija._

_Aunque en un principio pensé que si, te pareces más a Katerina, mi difunta mujer que a mi hija, fui un estúpido creyendo que podría calmar mis miedos contigo, tu no eres una mera sustituta, eres como una hija para mi, pero no Kathy, sino Elena, creeme tengo eso grabado en mi corazón._

_Te quiere, Damon S._

Cuando alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con una nueva luz que Elena no supo como descifrar, Damon no tuvo tiempo de decir más nada, porque la pequeña Elena se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ambos amaban esos momentos de intimidad, eran como dos mitades, como dos trozos de alma que cuando se encontraban saltaban chispas y fuegos artificiales, Elena no tenía muy claro si hablaba su mente soñadora o su corazón, pero ella sentía que era real, que juntos eran invencibles.

Hasta el año siguiente, el otro, el otro, el otro.

En su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños Elena consiguió convencer a su dueño, Enzo, que ya era lo suficientemente adulta para abandonar la oscuridad, Enzo más que su dueño era su amigo, desde que la compró a sus diecisiete años, todo fue viento en popa aunque tenía que reconocer que fue difícil convencerse de ello, no es que no se fiara de Enzo es que aún tenía esperanzas de que Damon volvería a su vida.

En una rabieta, Elena había aparecido en casa con el pelo castaño y liso, Enzo se había quedado boquiabierto, el amaba su cabello rubio y rizado pero en ningún momento comentó lo contrario, de eso ya había pasado un año, por lo que el moreno estaba más que acostumbrado.

Pero algo pasó. Elena estaba en un bar tomando una copa, un grupo de chicos se acercó a ella, querían invitarla a salir, la castaña no quiso, realmente estaba cansada y pasaba de poner excusas, pero lo sorprendente no fue eso, se levantó iba a marcharse cuando recordó que se había olvidado de tomar su chaqueta, no había nada importante en ella, no temía que se la hubiesen llevado pero quería recuperarla, cuando entró le inundó el sonido típico de una pelea.

Damon la había iniciado.

En esos años donde su mundo había terminado, Elena había pensado en mil escenarios diferentes en su reencuentro con Damon, la idea de una pelea en un bar no estaba entre ellos, Damon era demasiado cabelleroso, por lo menos en sus recuerdos para hacer tal barbaridad, pero entonces recordó lo que tantas veces le había dicho Enzo.

"Idealizamos a las personas Lena, solo veías a un principe azul, cuando en realidad ni era príncipe ni era nada"

Tal vez tenía razón. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de allí, en un impulso miró a todos lados, buscando algo que captara su atención, puede que ella idealizara la imagen de Damon pero había cosas que no cambiaban.

Como ese camaro.

Su camaro.

Damon salió de la pelea, llevaba un día de perros, nada le salía bien y cuando esos crios se le cruzaron por su camino no se lo pensó dos veces, inició una pelea, aunque minutos antes, la figura de una castaña había llamado su atención, estaba de espaldas pero el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía era totalmente hechizante, estuvo a punto de abandonar la idea de pelear, de odiar su vida e incluso de pasarse toda la noche bebiendo solo por saber algo más de esa pequeña muchacha pero entonces recordó lo que la vida le había hecho durante todos esos años y ese arrebato por lo prohibido desapareció tan pronto como vino.

O eso creía.

Damon salió de mala uva, se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado, hacía frío en el exterior por lo que no le extrañó notar que su pelo estaba un poco húmedo, alzó la cabeza al cielo, parecía que en cualquier momento estuviese a punto de nevar, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sería hermoso que nevara, más que hermosa sería perfecto por lo menos con la nieve sus problemas desaparecieran momentáneamente.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? -perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos no notó la presencia de una muchacha a escasos metros de su auto, clavó sus ojos azules en los café de la muchacha, la sonrisa que le mostraba era perfecta, pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó paralizado, fue ver ese brillo salvaje en sus ojos, esa conexión inexplicable que había dado por perdida hacía mucho tiempo.

¿El universo iba a permitirle un poco de felicidad? Involuntariamente dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose a esa chiquilla que parecía inalcanzable, ¿otra vez esa conexión? ¿de verdad el mundo le iba a permitir ser feliz? ¿el pasado por fin le iba a decir adiós?

Pero entonces pasó. La culpabilidad volvió en cuanto la chica dio un par de pasos y la luz del cartel de neon del bar iluminó su pequeño rostro, no es que la conexión surgiera de la nada, ni mucho menos que el universo le había concedido la oportunidad de alcanzar su felicidad, es que era ella, la viva imagen de las Petrova.

Elena.

Hacía unos años, cuando la pequeña cumplió los diecisiete años, Damon fue a buscarla, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura de esa pequeña se dio cuenta que no era capaz de sacarla de esa jaula de oro para meterla en otra de cristal, no estaba dispuesto a que ella viviera atada al recuerdo de su mujer y de su hija, simplemente no quería ver un fantasma en sus ojos.

Pero ahora no había rastro de fantasmas, su melena dorada ahora tenía un color tostado, su cabello rizado era liso, incluso parecía mucho más largo, en su boca no estaba la imagen de su mujer, esa sonrisa pícara había desaparecido completamente, pero también el aura de timidez, de inocencia, tampoco existía.

Ella no era una Petrova.

No era Kathy.

Ni mucho menos Katherina.

Era Elena Gilbert. Esa chica que el mismo había criado y había abandonado, una muchacha que había luchado contra tierra y fuego para sobrevivir, para tener una vida digna, ahí estaba, sonriendo, esperando pacientemente a que Damon vocalizara algo con sentido o que desapareciera como tantas otras veces.

\- Hola. -sonrió.- Soy Elena, ¿y tú?

Tal vez el universo si que le había consedido una segunda oportunidad. La oscuridad era su refugio, pero ella, incluso en un mundo totalmente oscuro había conseguido alcanzarle, sin quererlo, ambos se habían dejado cautivar en la oscuridad para salvarse.

Ya no eran esclavos de la oscuridad.

Damon sonrió y alzó su mano, tomó la de Elena en un suave movimiento y tiró de ella hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

\- Soy Damon.

**FIN.**

_**"El fin es el principio de muchas historias de amor"**_

* * *

_**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**_

* * *

**NOTA INFORMATIVA:**

NOS ESTÁN COPIANDO.

Actualizando en wattpad he descubierto que una de mis historias "Por ti, lo que sea (Defan)" ha sido plagiada, pero no es la única también he encontrado otras historias en el mismo perfil "Mientras Escribo" de # Folk23 "Love Pretty" de # DelenaIsReal , "Aquel estúpido beso" de # YGarcia .  
NO nos da créditos. Se atribuye el trabajo.

#Folk23 y yo hemos denunciado las historias que nos pertenece e incluso hemos hablado directamente con una de las embajadoras de wattpad en español, nos gustaría contar con vuestra ayuda, no tenéis que reportar las historias simplemente bombardear el perfil con comentarios diciendo la verdad. El perfil de la plagiadora es este ( www . wattpad user / CopitaLovee ) /borren los espacios para acceder/

He venido a informaros a ustedes, lectores y escritores, porque el plagio es un delito muy grave y por culpa de ello muchos escritores abandonan, nosotras no vamos a abandonar, todo lo contrario, esto es solo un bache pero tenemos que unirnos para pararlo. No solo han copiado nuestras ideas, título... sino que encima han copiado palabra por palabra, esas historias no son suyas.

La chica no se encuentra en nuestro grupo, pero tiene facebook y más de quince años no le echamos, ¿cómo se puede ser tan falsa? solo tienen que bombardear su perfil con comentarios, ¿nos harían ese favor? Juntos somos más.

Aquí nadie consciente que sus historias acaben en otros sitios. No me esfuerzo, no nos esforzamos para nada.


End file.
